Grand Admiral Crassus Lucius
Crassus Lucius is the current Grand Admiral of the Imperial Navy for the Imperium of Andarra. He served as an admiral under the command of Grand Admiral Spire, who would teach many of his strategies and ideas to Lucius. His stern and domineering attitude often makes those unfamiliar with him uncomfortable, but anyone who served in his command knew him as a deeply-affectionate man who cares for the lives of his crew. He shares an intense rivalry with High Marshall Fadia Gladius. Additionally, he believes earnestly in the values of Emperor Karl Franz's [[Imperial Philosophy|''Imperial Truth'']] Early Life Not much is known about Lucius's life before his enrollment into the Imperial Academy, but it is rumoured that he was a bastard from one of the greater noble houses on Ultramar. He grew up in the slums of the capital city, scouring the streets for any substance that he could lay his hands on. Nevertheless, despite his infamy, he always made room for those who are in need, lending aid in the form of credits, food, and water. He grew up to be an infamous scoundrel, one praised by the common peasantry. As he grew in fame, many of the noble families on Ultramar directed their gaze on this young upstart who thought he could make a living by robbing the rich. Many wanted to burn him on the pike, for it was rumoured that his faith in the Empress was near to non-existent, but faith was not on Lord Magnus's mind when he met up with the scoundrel. Despite his infamy, Magnus admired the boy and wished to see his life improve for the better. He sent him off to live with one of his manors, where he was raised by the servants of Pompeii's estate. He was taught philosophy, ethics, and—most importantly—military tactics. By the time Fadia Gladius enrolled into the Imperial Academy, Crassus was in his second year, learning the many intricacies of an Imperial naval officer. Career Captain Crassus proved himself to be an incredibly gifted leader, passing most of the exams with flying colours. When he and Fadia graduated in 773.M20 A.D., Crassus was assigned to serve as the captain of the Vengeful Sword, an Avatar-class Light Cruiser that would later be known as his flagship. He would patrol the expansive territories of the Imperium, quashing rebellion after rebellion, from the pirate syndicates of Omega Prime to the unruly populace of Lothar. For his bravery and undying loyalty to the Imperium, he was promoted to the rank of admiral. Admiral His first task as the admiral was to lead a sizeable battlegroup into the Orion Republic. The Imperium had found itself in a war against the small, but technologically-advanced, nation, and it needed leaders to spearhead the assault. He left behind a trail of destruction wherever he went—the forces of the Orion Republic called him "Harbinger". After the Triumph of Ullanor, Crassus was awarded the ceremonial role of Solar Admiral—a title that only a select few individuals in the Imperium have ever obtained. His name was legendary, but his glory would not last forever. When the Gothic Revolt erupted in 850.M20 A.D., his fleet was stationed at a far-flung planet in Segmentum Borealis. His fleet was not present for the first eight years of the war, for his fleet was lost in the warp. When he entered into realspace, he was greeted by the floating husk of Ullanor, shattered. The Gothic Revolt was his greatest tragedy, for while he handed plenty of victories in the name of the Imperium, it came at the cost of countless innocent lives. But no tragedy was greater than the Rape of Eretria, where he—and Marshall Fadia Gladius—condemned an Imperial world to its ultimate destruction. On that day, the pale horse of death was born. Grand Admiral of the Imperial Navy After the Gothic Revolts, and the death of Grand Admiral Spire at the Battle of the Twilight Gap, Crassus was appointed as Lord Admiral of the Imperial Navy by Emperor Karl Franz. He serves his office with utmost vigilance, but the nightmares of the Gothic Revolts never ceased. Personality "He's an asshole, but he's ''our ''asshole" — Vitiate Franz He is a battle-hardened veteran, who chooses to set aside his own emotions for the betterment of those under his command. He is extremely intelligent, but his stubborn nature has caused him some trouble in the past. You will find no other man in the Imperium who is as loyal to the values of Karl Franz's Imperial Truth than Crassus, for his resolve is as hard as steel. He is an honest man, but his honesty has gotten him in trouble countless times since he always feels the need to voice his opinion.Category:Delegates